


body

by orphan_account



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blood, Guro, Guts - Freeform, Knives, M/M, self mutiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 21:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13690146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Take my lungs, take them and runTake my tongue, go have some funAnd take the ears, take them and disappearTake my joints, take them for pointsTake my teeth, tear through my cheeksAnd take the nose go and disposeOh would you go dispose, just go dispose





	body

Ryo's red-rimmed eyes are wide, nostrils flared like a wild beast as he grins in Akira's face. He takes another puff on the joint before setting it to his own skin to put it out, sighing in a way that makes Akira's blood run cold as he smells burning flesh.

"There's only one other fuckin' thing needed for the sabbath," Ryo hisses, throwing the burnt-out joint aside. "And that--" he rips up his shirt, reaching for the knife kept holstered at his side. "Is  _ plenty of blood! _ "

To Akira's horror, he drags the knife up his own stomach over a carefully drawn black line, head falling back and mouth lolling over in a sick form of ecstacy as he spills his own guts out. Blood splatters on the floor and so does Akira's lunch as he watches his best friend in the world bleed.

Ryo's panting, obviously aroused with flushed cheeks and a manic grin. He's holding his intestines in with one hand and driving the knife into his thigh with the other, blood splattering from that wound, too.

"Don't worry, Akira," He purrs, letting go of the knife to stroke the other's cheek. He wipes sick away from the corner of his mouth. "I've done this before. I've never died."

Akira, scared out of his wits, can only stand stock still as he watches blood well up between Ryo's soft pink lips--lips that are descending to lock onto his, pressing an iron kiss on his mouth. The other's tongue shoves its way in, filling Akira’s senses with nothing but  _ blood _ .

Around them, the partygoers have noticed the blood and the guts and the vomit staining the floor and have started screaming. Someone rushes for the exit, screaming for a paramedic.

Akira, panicking, shoves Ryo away with a gasp and steps back--which is a huge fucking mistake, because he gets a full view of the full package, and all he wants is to hurl again.

Ryo’s bent over, breathing hard through his nose, still with that sick grip on his guts as they spill out. The cigarette burn on his arm is still smoking, and the sight of the knife sticking in his thigh and  _ coming out the other side  _ is absolutely  _ grotesque _ .

Perhaps the most disgusting sight of all is the fact that he’s getting off on it, head thrown back and eyes rolled back into his skull with a lolled tongue like he’s some kinda lust-crazed girl from a shitty hentai.  

“ _ Akiraaa _ ,” he whines, “ _ Akiraaa _ .” More blood dribbles from his lips to drip down his throat. His beautiful, lily-white throat. He stumbles forward into the space that Akira vacated, pushing him down to sprawl on the ground and straddling his hips.

Akira does not fucking think about the fact that he can feel Ryo’s guts sliding over the fabric of his school uniform, the other rutting against the buckle of his pants with sick, sick moans. He does not fucking think about the fact that he’s getting off on it too, his own face going red and his groin getting hot. 

It’s the grotesquely erotic expression, he tells himself. Hot, hot, hot, wide mouth and blood-stained lips  _ begging  _ for a cock to be shoved between them. 

He feels something within himself change, like a switch that’s been flipped. With a manic grin of his own, Akira reaches for the beautiful, beautiful bright red guts of his best friend and grabs them to drag his tongue along the length of them.

Ryo fucking  _ shudders  _ a full-body shudder, a squeal slipping out of his mouth between now clenched teeth. He fumbles for the fastening of both of their pants with blood-slicked hands, pulling them both down as fast as he can.

Akira wonders how much blood Ryo has left. He wonders if he’ll bleed out like this, in ecstasy from a deadly wound of his own making.

He is distracted by Ryo fisting his bloodstained fingers over both of their cocks together, continuing to stroke them at a quick pace until Akira’s seeing stars and Ryo’s gone back to making those vile pornstar moans. The hand retreats, and Ryo scoots forward to position his ass over Akira’s length and slide down it.

The working part of his brain thinks that Ryo must have planned this, because he’s far too loose for this to be a spur of the moment thing, but the tight, tight heat of him is maddening and the scent of blood and the sounds of the beginnings of violence around them serves to drive him  _ mad  _ with the lust of it. He bucks up, hitting deep, and Ryo plants his hands on Akira’s shoulders to lift himself up and slam back down on it. His expelled guts swing with the movement, and faintly Akira feels the prick of the knife against his own thigh but damn if he doesn’t care right now.

Ryo’s gone back to moaning his name, and if this were actually one of the crappy hentai films Akira had watched out of curiosity (and out of horniness) his pupils would have turned to hearts by now. As it is, his pupils have rolled up further into the back of his head, showing the whites of his eyes and almost nothing else. 

“Akira,” He pants, “Akira  _ Akira Akira Akira-- _ ” and he comes all over Akira’s chest, painting the black fabric of his clothing with white to mix with the dark stains of blood. 

Akira feels another part of himself shift with the sight of his friend coming all over his clothes with his innards spilling out, and his lips split into a smirk.

His body changes. He grows larger, wider, teeth sharpening and claws growing. He feels his  _ cock  _ change size, Ryo tightening around him and the heat of it totally enveloping. Horns split his hair, and a tail is crushed against the concrete of the floor. 

Devilman grins. He digs his claws into the pants and flesh of Ryo’s thighs, drawing more blood from these wounds too. “Morning Star,” he finds himself rumbling with a voice that isn’t his. “You are  _ mine _ .”

With one sharp thrust, he drives his cock upwards to press the knot at the base into Ryo, and  _ comes _ .

Cum spills into the ass of the one he’d considered most precious to him, dripping between the other’s cheeks to pool on the floor between their legs. Ryo doubles over, shaking, body struggling to stay conscious after this one last assault. He convulses, seizing up, and would have fallen if not for the massive knot stuck inside him holding him up. 

He dies.

Amon  _ feasts _ .


End file.
